1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to a method of making a gate dielectric for use in making MOS transistors.
2. Related Art
MOS transistors have a gate dielectric that is a critical feature to its use. The gate dielectric directly relates to transistor performance and other characteristics such as reliability and lifetime. Some desirable characteristics include good coupling to the underlying channel, low leakage, and long endurance and lifetime. As gate dielectrics have gotten thinner to improve coupling to the channel, problems with boron penetration have become more significant. Boron penetration adversely impacts the integrity of the gate dielectric and may even penetrate through the gate dielectric into the channel. Thus, it is also desirable for the gate dielectric to be resistant to boron penetration.
Thus, there is a need for making a gate dielectric that improves upon one or more of the issues pointed out above.